De Spion: De tempel van Neopia (9)
De Spion is een oud, oud verhaal dat ik terug in 2008 heb geschreven voor de Neopets site. Het combineert verschillende officiële stripseries (De vloek van Maraqua en De terugkeer van Dr. Sloth) in een nieuw verhaal. Wat op de wiki te vinden is letterlijk knip-en-plak werk van het originele document, dus ook mijn spelling, taalgebruik, enzovoort komt uit 2008. U bent gewaarschuwd. Ik ben heel even kwijt wat ook alweer het doel van De Spion was, maar Gorix, Cylara en Scout vormen een team met kapitein Garin en zijn crew plus mijn eigen karakter Levske Mila om...achter premiejaagster Ylana aan te gaan? Volgens mij waren ze ook min of meer de wereld aan het redden en was er iets met een amulet. In ieder geval veel leesplezier! Mvs109 16 apr 2016 18:56 (UTC) De Verloren Woestijn Tot het einde der dagen zouden ze tempel bewaken tegen plunderaars en gespuis, maar Fyora luisterde niet en ging er toch naar toe. Ten koste van Ocia. Zij veranderde in een vuurrode ster. Ocia, de zon van Neopia. Zij en de tempelbewaarders zouden later de Wezens van Neopia worden. En naar die tempel was T.T. nu verbeten aan het zoeken. Deze oude legende was altijd ontkent door Fyora. Veel neopets waren toen kwaad op Fyora maar ieder mens, zelfs een koningin maakt fouten en deze wereld zou niet perfect zijn als er geen fouten in zaten. “Kinderen.” De Elephante verscheen weer, “Weet wat je doet en laat je niet verleiden. Ocia staat aan jullie kant.” En weer was hij weg. Er stak een briesje op. Nee, geen zandstorm, maar een aangenaam briesje dat de hitte verjoeg en het weer best aangenaam maakte. Ja, Ocia, de zon van Neopia, stond aan hun kant. Er liep een trap langs de berg omhoog. Ze beklommen de alle 258 treden voordat ze eindelijk eens op de eerste verdieping waren. Daar stond een gele Moehog, jong en met een hebberige glans in zijn ogen. “Geef mij het amulet en ik zal jullie alles geven wat je hartje begeert!” krijste de Moehog met een vreselijke stem. “Garin kom op! Die pet kletst uit zijn nek.” Zei Levske en trok Garin mee naar boven. Weer 258 treden later kwamen ze op een plateau aan. Ze konden twee kanten op: rechtdoor of weer verder naar boven. Ook hier stond een neopet. Een Kackeek. Cylara herkende hem meteen:Eliv Thade. Ooit verslagen door het amulet van Thilg. Hoe, waarneer, waar en waarom weet niemand (wat een veel “w-s”). Hij kwam dreigend op Gorix af. Hij deed een greep naar het kistje, maar Gorix hield hem snel buiten zijn bereik. “Het amulet. Geef mij het amulet. Alleen het amulet van Thilg heeft het antwoord op de vraag van mijn bediende. Ik ben vervloekt, zeg ik je! Mijn bediende heeft mijn leven verpest. Sinds hij die puzzel aan mij gaf heb ik nooit meer de rust hervonden. Nergens in mijn eigen huis, noch waar ook ter wereld. Alleen het amulet heeft het antwoord. Geef hier, het amulet van Thilg!” Eliv Thade sloeg het kistje uit Gorix zijn handen. Het kistje viel met veel kabaal op de grond en het amulet rolde eruit. Allemaal probeerde ze het machtige wapen te pakken te krijgen. “Eindelijk! Na al die tijd! Amulet van Thilg, wat is het antwoord op de vraag? Wat is de oplossing voor…Ah, het amulet! Help!” T.T. stond er als versteend bij (de rest trouwens ook.) “Ah! Help me! Help me!” Niemand kon een stap verzetten. Het leek wel of ze inderdaad van steen waren. “Een bloedrode steen gedraaid in goud. Het grijpt je naar de keel en houdt je eeuwig vast.” Klonk er. Het amulet hadt antwoord gegeven op de vraag. Het amulet van Thilg was het antwoord op de vraag van Eliv Thade. “Dank u wel, machtig amulet.” En meteen daarna veranderde de geest van Eliv Thade (zijn tijd was al om, maar hij zwierf al die tijd door Neopia om het antwoord op zijn vraag te vinden) in een prachtig, doorzichtig gele edelsteen. De edelsteen zakte (helaas?) weg in het losse zand van de Verloren Woestijn. T.T. en de Zwarte Pawkeet liepen weer verder zonder nog verder aandacht te schenken aan Eliv Thade of wat er nog van over was. Leyenda Dit, lieve neopets, het verhaal van Eliv Thade is zoals ik net al zei een ander verhaal. Als de tijd mij toe staat vertel ik dat later nog wel eens, maar persoonlijk houdt ik niet zo van Kackeeks en spoken (geesten, noem maar op.) Traptreden (Weer) 258 treden later stond nóg één neopet. Een groene Krawk, meer dood dan levend. Hij leunde zwaar op een eikenhouten staf, versierd met de mooiste motieven en op de kop een prachtige edelsteen. Zo zwart als de nacht. “Jullie hebben iets wat mij toebehoord.” Zei de Krawk moeizaam. T.T. keek elkaar verwonderd aan. “In deze edelsteen, dit kristal,” hij wees naar de zwarte edelsteen in zijn staf, “Zit de geest van mijn vader. De farao die de grote piramide liet bouwen! Ik eis die terug, zodat ik mijn vader en mijn jeugd weer terug krijg en eindelijk wraak kan nemen op degene die mijn vader dit hebben aangedaan!” Ze wilden vluchten, maar de zoon van de farao blokkeerde de ingang. “Geef mij het amulet of jullie zien je vrienden nooit meer terug!” “Hoezo?” “Deze edelsteen lag eerst in de piramide niet? En nu zit hij op mijn staf. Ik heb de enige in en uitgang tot de piramide geblokkeerd met mijn krachten. Geef mij het amulet en je vrienden zijn weer vrij. Weiger je, dan zullen ze voor eeuwig dwalen in de gangen van de Grote Piramide!” De rillingen liepen over Gorix rug heen. Ze keken elkaar aan. Hij hadt gelijk. Hij was de eigenaar van het amulet. Of hij het goed zou gebruiken is een andere vraag, maar hij hadt het amulet gemaakt. Tegen die tijd zouden ze hem wel tegen houden, maar nu zaten er (ik zal niet zeggen “onschuldige”) neopets vast in de Grote Piramide en ze zouden het zeker niet langer volhouden dan twee dagen. T.T. en de bemanning van de Zwarte Pawkeet hadt al het water meegenomen. Gorix opende het kistje waar het amulet in lag. De zoon van de farao stak hebberig zijn hand uit. Een sluw glimlachje speelde op zijn gezicht. Gorix reikte zijn hand uit, het amulet stevig vastgeklemd in zijn hand. Levske, Scout en Cylara hielden hun adem in. Gorix wilde net zij hand openen om het amulet in de hand van faraozoon te leggen toen een fel licht hem verblinde. Snel trok hij zijn hand terug en zijn andere hand voor zijn ogen. Leyenda Magiër Minstra (deel 8) legde een vleugel op mijn schouder. Ik sloeg mijn mantel om en ging zitten. Gehuld in goud Achter Gorix, Cylara, Levske, Scout en de bemanning van de Zwarte Pawkeet stond een wezen. Gehuld in goud en stralend als de zon. Het felle licht deed pijn aan je ogen. Achter de zoon van de farao stond een wezen. Zilver als Krelodor in het volle licht van Ocia (de zon van Neopia). Haar licht was minder verblindend dan het gouden wezen, maar hierdoor werd de farao volledig verblind. Het zilveren wezen deed een paar stappen naar achteren. Niemand zag iets door het felle licht, maar elk geluid drong tot hun door. Een afschuwelijke gil. Daarna niks meer. Het licht werd minder. Uiteindelijk durfde iedereen hun ogen open te doen. Op de plek waar de zoon van de farao voor het laatst stond lag alleen nog een hoopje as. Op de trap naar boven zweefden twee lichtjes: een goude en een zilvere. Daar tussenin vloog vrolijk een petpet rond. “Quinte!” Dit deed alle twijfel wegtrekken. Dapper raapten ze de moed bijeen. Dapper volgde ze de lichtjes. Dapper (maar wel totaal uitgeput) kwamen ze na 258 treden op een plateau uit met in het midden…de tempel! Vier grote zuilen hielden het dak van de tempel hoog. Op de zuilen waren bloemen, neopets, petpets, petpetpets en feeën getekend. De vloer bevatten de hele geschiedenis van Neopia, getekend in goud en ingekleurd met verf die goudstof bevatte. In het midden van het dak zat een groot glas-in-loodraam, die de indruk gaf dat hier het einde van de regenboog was, maar in plaats van een pot met goud stond er een kristallen kom. In de kristallen kom lag een laagje water waar een verwelkte waterlelie op dreef. Deze plek dwong gewoon respect af! Hoe hebberig iemand ook kon zijn, je kon deze plek gewoon niet verwoesten of bestelen. Zoveel waardigheid en kalmte straalde ze uit. “Kom naar voren T.T.” zei een zachte stem. Ze durfde bijna niet over de vloer heen te lopen. Bang om iets van de rijkdom te beschadigen. “Ga op de cirkels staan rondom de kom en doe je ogen dicht.” Cylara, Gorix, Scout en Levske deden wat er gevraagd werd, enigszins getwijfeld. “Kapitein Garin van de Zwarte Pawkeet. Ga in de laatste cirkel staan.” “Ik?” “Als jij Garin bent.” Zei de stem zonder ook maar iets van haar geduld te verliezen. Garin ging tussen Levske en Gorix instaan en deed net als de andere zijn ogen dicht. “In het noorden staan de onverwoestbare bemanning van de Dede en hun kapitein. In het zuiden staat de trouwe bemanning van de Zwarte Pawkeet, hun kapitein in het midden van een van de cirkels. In het oosten staat de premiejager Ylana Skyfire, trots en onverschrokken en in het westen staan wij: daar waar de zon onder gaat.” Somde de stem op. “Vrienden, ga in de driehoeken staan om de tempel heen. Kummintus in het noorden, Jaques in het zuiden, Ylana in het oosten en Leyenda in het westen. Draai je om naar buiten en doe ook je ogen dicht.” Leyenda Tja, mijn verhaal is al overgenomen door magiër Minstra en ik ga dus lekker geen uitleg geven. Bovendien is mijn meester nu net lekker op gang. Mijn naam is Leyenda, een van de vijf wezens van Neopia. Openbaring Het zilvere lichtje veranderde in een persoon, een wezen. Ze ging op haar plek in het Westen staan. Een rare tinteling ging door de neopets op de driehoeken heen. Een rilling van kou. In de cirkel rond de kom ging er een tinteling van warmte door hun lichamen heen. Dit herhaalde zich 2.5 keer. Het begon bij je benen en eindigde in je hoofd. De “halve keer” kwam de tinteling maar tot je middel. Hierna was het precies andersom. Op 14 verhogingen stonden feeën van alle soorten, zelfs Fyora was erbij! Maar niemand merkte dit op behalve Ocia, de rest hadt hun ogen dicht. “Doe je ogen open lieve neopets.” Verbaasd deed iedereen zijn ogen open. Ze zagen de feeën die een koepel in alle kleuren om de tempel heen hadden gemaakt. Ze zagen elkaar en toen de koepel oploste in de gloed van Ocia zagen ze Neopia. Neopia, duizenden jaren geleden. Gelukkig en vredig. Geen hoge gebouwen, geen huizen, alleen maar natuur. Neopia nadat Ocia de zon van Neopia was geworden. Wonderschoon! In vogelvlucht zag iedereen binnen de koepel alle landen van Neopia. Neopets zwaaide naar de vreemde voorbijgangers, niet eens bang. De ruimtefee vloog voorop en liet ze het heelal zien. Het middelpunt van dit alles was de tempel. Ze zagen hoe de tempel gebouwd was en hoeveel werk ervoor was gedaan, maar het werk was met liefde gedaan en de tempelbewaarders zongen erbij. De tempelbewaarders – drie vrouwen, twee mannen – werden de wezens. Levende schepsels, maar niemand weet precies wat het zijn. Neopets? Petpets? Zeker geen feeën, want magische krachten hadden ze niet. Zij beschermen Neopia als de feeën het niet meer redden, maar tot die tijd reizen ze Neopia rond met ieder een eigen doel. Ocia blijft op haar plek en verwamt de neopets met haar zonnestralen. Leyenda vertelt verhalen van vroeger en nu, Jana leert neopets een muziekinstrument bespelen, Yantra leert neopets hoe ze moeten overleven en Matthis helpt met de vrede en veiligheid. Opeens was alles verdwenen. Alleen de tempel was er nog, maar de plekken van de feeën en Leyenda waren leeg. Ook Ocia was weg. In het midden van de kom lag een verwelkte waterlelie. Levske pakte het amulet uit Gorix zijn hand. Niemand hadt meer woorden nodig om elkaar te begrijpen. Ze waren er zeker van dat dit de goede keuze was. Levske haalde het kristal uit het amulet en plaatste het in het midden van de waterlelie. Meteen vielen de kroonbladeren af. Ze zonken naar de bodem was de kom en werden stralend wit. Een zonnestraal viel door het midden van het kristal en het ging open. Een prachtige vuurrode bloem met een geel hart en gele spikkels dreef nu op het water. Het kristal was nu een bloem, alleen in het midden lag nog één klein stukje van het amulet. Garin haalde het heel voorzichtig uit de bloem en hield het tussen zijn vingers. “Zuiver kristal. Zeker acht miljoen neopunten waard.” Hij hield het in het zonlicht. De gouden zonnestralen maakte dunne draden om het kristal heen. Ze draaide om de steen heen en verdikte tot een aantal neoc.meters. Even later lag het nieuwe amulet van Thilg in de handen van Garin. Ocia was weer verschenen en lachte. Garin gaf het amulet aan haar. “Beste vriendin, ik denk dat dit jouw toebehoord.” Lachte Ocia en gaf het amulet van Thilg aan Fyora die achter haar stond. “Alleen degene die het goed zal weten te gebruiken zal het vinden.” Alles werd zwart. Leyenda Mijn meester was heerlijk aan het vertellen. Hier kon ik zelfs geen weerstand tegen bieden. Niet dat ik graag mijn eigen daden hoef te horen, maar gewoon…hij vertelt mooi. Afgelopen “Oh, mijn hoofd. Waar ben ik?” Cylara ging rechtop zitten. Ze lag op een bed. Aan het meubilair te zien ergens op Krawk Eiland. Haar geheugen was een zeef. Het laatste dat ze kon herrineren was dat Garin het amulet in de kom legde, maar daarvoor gebeurde nog iets. Ze wist het niet meer. De rest werd ook wakker en commandant Valka kwam binnen (Kummintus en zijn bemanning waren hier niet. Die zaten op hun onderwaterboot). “Alles goed?” vroeg Valka. Levske knikte. “Missie geslaagd commandant. Het amulet is veilig, alleen dat rapport…” “Laat dat rapport maar zitten. Ik denk, als ze dit over tien jaar lezen bij het Verzet, dat er wel heel veel hocus-pocus in staat. Behoefte aan vakantie?” Meteen stond iedereen op. “Er gaat dadelijk een boot naar Neopia Centraal. Daar ligt een verrassing voor jullie klaar.” Ze renden allemaal zowat de deur uit. “Wacht even jongeman.” Zei Valka tegen Garin, “Hier zijn de papieren. Je zal niet meer worden gezocht. Nog bedankt voor je hulp.” Ylana's laatste poging “Nu weten we eindelijk was er is gebeurd in die tempel, Wezen Leyenda. Vertel op! Waar ligt die tempel?” Ik was opgestaan. Ylana Skyfire (onverbetelijk en hebzuchtig als altijd, maar iedereen heeft zijn goede kanten) stond achter mij met haar blaster op mij gericht. “Denk na Ylana. Één: je zou mij nooit kwaad kunnen doen want ik heb jouw en Scout gered en twee: al zou je tempel toch vinden. Je zou haar nooit willen beschadigen. Dat kan je niet!” Het was waar, maar Ylana wilde het zelf niet geloven. Ik was zeker van mijn zaak. “Hé!” De blaster was Ylana’s handen geslagen en lag een paar nm verderop in het gras. “Bedankt commandant Valka.” Zei ik. “Ylana Skyfire, ik arresteer je voor vanalles en nog wat. Als ik dat allemaal moet opnoemen ben ik morgen nog niet klaar. Voer haar af! En jij…” Commandant Valka wilde net iets tegen me zeggen toe er een scheepshoorn klonk. Gorix, Levske, Cylara en Scout kwamen vrolijk van boord. Valka feliciteerde ze met hun missie en gaf ze de verrassing. Ze keken verbaasd op toen Ylana werd afgevoerd en nog gekker toen Valka vertelde wat er allemaal gebeurd was. De nacht was gevallen. Honderden lichtjes gingen aan. De kermis van Neopia Centraal was weer begonnen. Leyenda Magiër Minstra ging verder met het verhaal. In de inktvis (een actractie. Je zit in een karretje, bevestigd aan een arm, die weer vastzit aan een middelstuk, waarbij je lekker in wordt dolgedraaid in de lucht. Echt mega leuk!) zaten Gorix en Cylara, Scout en Levske en Jaquas en Garin in een karretje. Op een begeven moment zei Gorix: “Dit is wel heel leuk, dat moet in toegeven, maar elk moment kan er weer een neopet op het idee komen om iets raars te gaan doen en dan is het uit met de pret. Dan moeten we weer aan het werk.” Cylara, Scout, Levske, Jaquas, Garin en Valka (vanaf de grond) keken lachend naar Gorix, die vrolijk terug lachte. “Kom op Gorix! Probeer nu voor één keer te ontspannen!” riepen ze in koor tegen Gorix en hij tegen zichzelf en meteen schoten ze in de lach waar ze de rest van de week niet meer uitkwamen. Commandant Valka keek naar Leyenda die nog altijd op de marktkraam zat. Hij liep naar haar toe. “Leyenda, het tweede wezen van Neopia. Ik wil…Hé, waar is ze nou?” Tussen de menigte liep een meisje, vreemd en onbekent. Boven haar hoofd vloog vrolijk een Tanizard op weg naar het volgende avontuur. Leyenda’s lot kent geen tijd. Kent geen EINDE. Categorie:De Spion Categorie:De Spion: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken